A Widget is a small Web program of a client and may generally be called a Widget or a Widget. The Widget is capable of displaying and updating local or remote data and is generally packaged into one file to be downloaded, installed, and used by a client device.
The emergence of the Widget greatly changes service forms in a telecommunication network. Types of services in a traditional telecommunication network are limited. Generally, an operator provides each service with separate service sub-network, including a highly targeted charging network element. Characteristics of the services in the traditional telecommunication network are that few types exist; each type of service has a long operation period; the operator is in charge of development and operation of the services; and the development and operation of the services are investigated and researched strictly.
However, in a Widget mode, a final service in the form of Widget may be developed by a third party, especially a free developer. Telecommunication capability and a content platform provided by the operator are not provided for a user as a final product, but provided for the developer to call in the form of Application Programming Interfaces (APIs). The developer calls the APIs in the Widget service to create various novel services. Currently, in Internet and a telecommunication operation network, more and more service providers provide services in the form of APIs. For example, on the Programmableweb website, more than 1000 OpenAPIs are managed so far, where up to 57 types of OpenAPIs exist.
In the implementation of the present invention, the inventor finds that the prior art at least has the following problems. Each user may download multiple Widgets; each Widget may use multiple API services; and the API services are provided by different service providers. In this way, the user needs to perform communication interaction with numerous API service providers respectively, and when settlement is required, the numerous API service providers need to collect charging information respectively, and then perform charging settlement according to the collected charging information. This charge mode does not conform to user customs but increases the amount of complicated operation of the user and the API service providers.